<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Be My Baby by AngelNDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459814">Always Be My Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNDarkness/pseuds/AngelNDarkness'>AngelNDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EAD 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brandon takes no shit, Brenda takes no shit, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jack McKay lives, Jim Walsh supports Brenda, Kelly Taylor is a bitch, Protect Dylan McKay, Protective Brandon Walsh, Protective Jack McKay, Teen Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNDarkness/pseuds/AngelNDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda runs away but takes Valerie with her to Paris to get away. Will Dylan follow her and do whatever he has to, to win her back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brandon Walsh &amp; Dylan McKay, Brandon Walsh/Andrea Zuckerman, Brenda &amp; Valerie, Brenda Walsh &amp; Andrea Zuckerman, Brenda Walsh &amp; Jim Walsh, Dylan McKay &amp; Jim Walsh, Dylan McKay &amp; Valerie Malone, Dylan McKay/Brenda Walsh, Noah Hunter &amp; Brenda Walsh, Valerie Malone &amp; Andrea Zuckerman, Valerie Malone/Noah Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EAD 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Be My Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: So this is one of a couple new BH 90210 stories… The idea just won’t leave me alone so here we are… lol… This story starts shortly after Brenda and Dylan broke up after she found out about him and Kelly… I will warn you there will be Kelly bashing in this story… I am not sure or when or if I will get around to finishing this story, so this story is part of Evil Author’s Day (EAD)!!! Enjoy!!!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don’t own BH 90210!!!</p>
<p><strong>Word Count: 4,823 Words</strong><br/>~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brandon was doing his best to stay out of everything that was going on, but it was hard because he had to listen to his sister cry herself to sleep every night. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel better, but he couldn’t, and he knew it. He hated that she was so heartbroken. As he walked into West Beverly High he spotted Dylan and Kelly and quickly turned to go down another hallway that wouldn’t have him walking right by them. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with them after the night and morning he had, had. </p>
<p>Hell, if he was honest he wasn’t in the mood to deal with any of his and his sister’s friends since they seemed to be taking Dylan and Kelly’s side. He didn’t understand how two people who professed to love his sister could do what they did to her. When he finally made it to his locker he quickly grabbed the books that he needed and headed to class. He ignored Dylan and Kelly who both called his name as he entered his classroom door. He ignored Steve, Andrea, and Donna as they sat close to him. He couldn’t deal with them all right now.</p>
<p>Once class was over he grabbed his things up and hurried out of the room. He ignored everyone that called his name and headed to his next class since he already had his books with him. He couldn’t wait for the day to be over because then he could go home and call Brenda. He knew that she had needed to get away from everything for a while but he hated that he couldn’t see how she was doing for himself. He was honestly surprised that his father had let Brenda go to Paris with Valerie, but then again Brenda was his father’s baby girl and always would be. </p>
<p>By lunch time he was more than ready to leave because he was tired of dodging the people he had once called friends. He went out to his car and sat in it during the period because he knew that it would be the one place that he could be by himself without having to worry about Dylan, Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, or Andrea coming up to him. He let out a sigh of relief once he was in his car and pulled the cell phone out his father had given him that morning. He couldn’t wait until after school was out to call and check on Brenda. When he heard, her answer he couldn’t help but smile. “Hey, sis! How are you doing?”</p>
<p>Brenda leaned against the railing and looked out over Paris as she chuckled at her brother’s question. “I’m hanging in there, Brandon. Val and I are currently at the Eiffel Tower. I just love how Paris looks when you look out at it. I needed this, Bran, I really did. And what in the hell did dad do to get Val and me booked into a really high end posh hotel? How are you and dad holding up? Has mom come around yet?”</p>
<p>Brandon snorted and leaned his head back on his car seat. “Dad pretty much kicked mom out last night after she once again blamed you for Dylan cheating on you. He was tired of listening to her put you down so he told her to either shut the hell up or to get the hell out of the house he bought. I’m glad that you are enjoying yourself, Bren, but I can’t wait until you get home. Dad did want me to tell you that the house is now ready for you, Val, and the three babies that you are carrying. We have spent the last three nights working on getting everything ready for when you and Val come home next week.”</p>
<p>He took in a deep breath and let it out. “Jack also asked me to pass onto you that the house you fell in love with before you left is now yours whenever you want it. He refuses to talk to his son and refuses to even acknowledge Kelly at all. He has been coming over in the evening and helping Dad and I. That man really does love you, Brenda, and you have made him into a better man.”</p>
<p>Brenda closed her eyes at that and leaned into Val who had put her arm around her. “I miss you, Dad, and Jack. I, honestly can’t say that I’m sorry that dad kicked mom out, Bran, because she doesn’t really care about anyone but her damn self. I ran into someone here and got offered a spot at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art for after I graduate but I turned them down. While I would love to be an actress right now it isn’t in the cards. Besides I don’t want to be so far away from you all. How is everyone else doing?”</p>
<p>Brandon gave a bitter laugh. “I don’t know and I don’t really care, Bren. They haven’t even noticed that you’re not here or if they have they haven’t bothered to ask about you. I used to think that they were all such good friends but I can see now that they aren’t. If they all want to act like they have been then I don’t need or want them in my life. Dad has enrolled Val into West Beverly High so once you two get home she’ll be able to complete her Senior year. Mrs. T asked about you so, I passed on your cell phone number to her. Are the babies behaving?”</p>
<p>Brenda threw her head back and laughed. “They are behaving and I saw the doctor that Jack arranged yesterday. My blood pressure is doing well and being away from everything stressful is helping a whole lot. I’m bigger than I don’t know what now because it’s like my stomach popped out overnight. The babies have started kicking recently and I can’t go an hour without Val putting her hand on my stomach.”</p>
<p>She took in a deep breath and let it out. “I miss him so damn much, Bran. I can’t help but wonder what it is I did to drive him to her. It sucks that he did this to me but I can’t stop loving him. I love him so damn much that it hurts and at times I don’t think I’m going to make it through everything. Being here is helping because I am not surrounded by everything that reminds me of him. Speaking of things that remind me of him can I get you to do me a big favor?”</p>
<p>Brandon knew what was coming and closed his eyes on a wave of pain. He hated how much his sister was hurting. He wanted to take her pain away but knew that he couldn’t. “Anything, sis, you know that. I take it that you would like me to go through your room and pack up anything and everything that he gave you and/or reminds you of him. What do you want me to do with it?”</p>
<p>Brenda thought about it for a minute and then smirked through the tears falling from her eyes. “Most of it is packed up but maybe a couple things. Also, please make sure I have nothing of Kelly’s or anything to remind me of her. Place it all in the box at the foot of my bed and give it to him at school in front of everyone. When he asks what everything in the box is like you and I both know he will tell him that it is everything he has ever given to me and everything that reminded me of him. You can add anything to that you want because I really don’t care right now. However, you can tell the slut that everything that belonged to her or that reminded me of her is in the box and what isn’t has been used for a bonfire. I don’t have room in my life for sluts or back-stabbing friends.”</p>
<p>She choked back a sob. “Val and I are going to go eat as it is dinner time here. Call me when you get home from school, Brandon. I miss you and I love you, Brandon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brandon chuckled slightly. “I miss you and I love you too, Brenda. I will be at the airport to pick you up next Friday evening. I really can’t wait to see you. Go and eat because I want you and my nieces and/or nephews healthy. I’ll call you when I get home from school, Bren, so stay safe.”</p>
<p>He ended the call and rubbed a hand down his face. He was glad that she was having fun but sad that he wasn’t there with her. He had no doubt that she was taking loads of pictures to show him and he couldn’t wait to see them. He sighed as he saw the time and then climbed out of his car. It was time to go back into school. Thankfully he only had two more classes and then he was done for the day. </p>
<p>He walked through the quad and into the school. He saw Kelly, Dylan, Donna, David, Steve, and Andrea all looking at him but once again he ignored them. He may feel better since he talked to his sister but he still wasn’t up to dealing with them if he didn’t have to. He wasn’t surprised in the least when the rest of the day flew by. He was glad that today was the last day of school for the week because he really didn’t think that he would be able to keep avoiding those that he was avoiding for a fourth day in a row. </p>
<p>He just had to survive another seven days without his twin by his side. He groaned and made his way to his car. He stopped when he saw four people standing by his car. He took in a deep breath and let it out before he finished walking to his car. He ignored those that were standing by it as he opened the door and threw his stuff into the passenger seat. He slowly turned to look at the four people standing next to his car. “Can I do something for you?”</p>
<p>Steve frowned at Brandon’s tone of voice. “Why haven’t you talked to us in the last three days, Brandon? You ignore us when you see us or hear us call your name.”</p>
<p>Brandon’s eyes hardened as he finally looked Steve in the eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kelly and Dylan walking up to the car. However, before he could respond to Steve his cell phone rang and he quickly answered it because he knew who it was without having to look. “Brenda, are you alright? I just talked to you two hours ago. Do I need to contact Jack to have him send someone to you and Val?”</p>
<p>Brenda laughed. “Brandon, I promise you that Val and I are just fine. However, I would like for you to call Jack or stop by and see him since he didn’t answer his phone. I need some information on two people that seem to be following Valerie and I wherever we go.”</p>
<p>Brandon frowned and ducked into his car to get a piece of paper and a pen. Once he had them he stood back up and put the sheet of paper on the roof of his car and uncapped his pen. “I will swing by and see him, Bren. Give me the names of the two people following you and Val. Are you sure that you are safe?”</p>
<p>Brenda rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her brother even though she knew he couldn’t see her. “I promise that I am safe. It would be kind of hard not to since I also spotted the two men that Jack and Christine have tailing me. I swear those two are worse than you and dad sometimes. Anyways, the names are Stuart Carson and Noah Hunter. Noah seems like a good guy but something about Carson rubs me the wrong way.”</p>
<p>Brandon’s eyes grew cold as he wrote the names down. “I will have Stuart Carson and Noah Hunter checked out, Bren. Just make sure that you and Valerie stay safe and listen to whoever is tailing you if they tell you to do something. I really wish that you were closer than you are right now. Make sure to tell the other three to behave or I will have words for them when I finally meet them. I don’t want them causing you any trouble or anything like that.”</p>
<p>Brenda snorted at how Brandon made the three babies she was carrying sound like men she was hanging out with. She knew then that someone was near him. “They are behaving just like they should be, Bran. Now, I’m gonna say something and you respond in whatever way you see fit. I want to give whoever is near you something to think about. When you talk to Jack tell him to find out Noah’s age for me because he is hot and I wouldn’t mind dating him but dad put a limit of 25 years on whoever I dated since I just turned 18.”</p>
<p>Brandon chuckled. “I will have Jack check into Noah Hunter’s age and get back to you on that later today. Do you think that he will treat you right? I don’t want you to regret getting together with him when you leave there in a weeks’ time. I will call you here in a couple hours, Bren. Have fun but not too much fun.” He ended the call and then looked at the six people looking at him in shock. “What? I do have some place I need to be so if you have something to say then say it so I can get going.”</p>
<p>Andrea cleared her throat. “Brenda isn’t at home?”</p>
<p>Brandon shook his head. “No, and she hasn’t been for four days now. You know, Andrea, for someone who is so smart you sure are dumb too. Now, if you will excuse me I have to go see a man about getting some information on a couple guys who have taken to following my sister around Paris. I knew I should have talked dad out of letting her go. I would appreciate it if from now on all of you would leave me alone. I’ll find better friends than the ones that I had before.”</p>
<p>Kelly’s eyes widened in shock at everything she had just heard. She couldn’t believe that Jim Walsh had let Brenda go to Paris in the middle of the school year. She took in a deep breath and let it out before she softly asked, “Is Brenda doing okay, Brandon?”</p>
<p>Brandon felt the lid he was keeping on his temper fly off as he turned to glare at Kelly. He didn’t feel bad at all when he saw her take a step back once she saw the anger on his face. He didn’t even bother trying to keep his voice down and nor did he sensor anything as he yelled, “YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW MY SISTER IS DOING NOW, KELLY? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT AFTER YOU FUCKED HER OVER BY FUCKING HER BOYFRIEND? I REALLY SHOULD HAVE MADE BRENDA LISTEN WHEN WE HEARD THAT YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A SLUT. YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER AND DON’T YOU EVER SAY HER NAME AGAIN BECAUSE YOU DON’T DESERVE TO! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SLUT WHO DOESN’T CARE ABOUT WHO YOU HURT AS LONG AS YOU GET WHO AND WHAT YOU WANT IN THE END! I DON’T KNOW WHY I EVER EVEN CONSIDERED YOU A FRIEND BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BACKSTABBING BITCH!”</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at Kelly and then at the rest of the group. “Stay the hell away from me and stay the hell away from my sister when she gets back. Neither of us need fickle fucking friends like you all seem to be. Neither Brenda or I want anything to do with any of you in case you missed the pretty big signs we have given the last couple of weeks when we barely looked or talked to you. We were a lot better off without any of you in our lives and we’ll be a lot better off when you are no longer in our lives.”</p>
<p>He climbed into his car and slammed the door shut. Once he started the car he pulled out of his parking spot and headed to where he knew Jack would be. He had to admit that it felt good to finally let loose on the six people that called themselves his and Brenda’s friends. Once at the hotel he parked and headed inside. He nodded at the doorman and went straight to the room that he knew Jack and Christine would be in. He had no doubt that he only had maybe fifteen to twenty minutes before Dylan realized some of what he had said to Brenda on the phone and showed up here. He knocked on the door and once he was let in he smiled at Jack and Christine. “I don’t have long before Dylan ends up here so I need to say what I came to say and then leave to get home.”</p>
<p>Jack nodded. “Is this about the two men that are following Brenda?”</p>
<p>Brandon huffed. “I should have known that you would have already known about it. Yes, it is, Jack. Brenda would like any information that you can get on Stuart Carson and Noah Hunter. She said that Noah seemed nice but that Stuart Carson gave her the creeps for want of a better word or phrase. I didn’t ask her too many questions but I’m assuming from the way she talked that she didn’t like the way he looked at her. She did tell me that Noah was hot and wanted to know how old he was since dad put an age limit of twenty-five on any guy she dates even though she is eighteen.”</p>
<p>Jack laughed as he and Christine led Brandon into the sitting room. “Christine has already put in a request for information on them. She just got the info when you knocked on the door. Christine, what did you find out?”</p>
<p>Christine quickly read through the reports and then looked at the man she loved and the brother of the girl she thought of as an adopted daughter. “Noah Hunter is twenty-one and comes from a wealthy family who deal in oil. However, it seems that Noah is not following in his father’s footsteps. He doesn’t have a criminal record and from what was found out he has only been in one serious relationship that ended amicably. Stuart Carson on the other hand is completely on the other end of the spectrum.”</p>
<p>Brandon’s eyes narrowed on Christine even as he registered the sound of the hotel room door opening. He really should have known that Dylan would have gotten here quicker. He looked up at Dylan and smirked as he nodded at him before he looked back at Christine. “What do you mean other end of the spectrum, Christine?”</p>
<p>Christine groaned as she ran a hand through her hair. “I thought his name sounded familiar when one of the Agent’s following Brenda gave to me. He is one of the two people who supplied Dylan with drugs before my stepson got clean. Stuart Carson is into drugs and some other things. I’ll be having the men following Brenda and Valerie move in closer and from now on they will be side by side the girls when they are out sightseeing. Brandon, I don’t want to scare Brenda, but Stuart has some shady connections. Jack, you need to get a hold of Jim and have him step back from working on the Carson family’s account. We don’t need Stuart trying to get his parents to strong arm Jim to get to Brenda.”</p>
<p>Jack smirked as he waved the cell phone that was in his hands. “Jim heard everything you just told us, honey. What do you want done, Jim? Do we give Brenda and Valerie the week they have left in Paris or should we have them go elsewhere for a week?”</p>
<p>Jim swore. “Brenda loves Paris and it is relaxing her. Where can we send her and Valerie to that will still relax Brenda?”</p>
<p>Dylan cleared his throat. “Send Bren and Val to Milan for a week. If we get them on the next flight out they should make fashion week.”</p>
<p>Jim snickered. “Dylan, you’re going to spoil my daughter without her realizing that it’s you spoiling her. Christine, are you any closer on proving the shit that we thing Kelly did?”</p>
<p>Christine chuckled. “I have the proof that I need to have her arrested and charged. Kelly Taylor will be picked up at West Beverly Hills High School the Monday after Brenda’s gets back. Jack and I figured it was the least we could do since we couldn’t and still can’t let Brenda know what actually went down with Dylan and Kelly until Kelly’s been arrested. We have the pictures, audio, and video of her drugging Dylan with something and then undressing him. We also have Dylan’s blood work report.”</p>
<p>Brandon sighed in relief. “Thank God. I’m really tired of having to lie to Brenda. I never knew that I was such a good actor until today. Luckily I didn’t have to go off on Dylan, but I did let loose on Kelly. I also kind of let loose on Steve, Andrea, Donna, and David. Those four need to get their heads out of their asses or I will no longer be their friend. I refuse to ignore the fact that they have pretty much turned their backs on Brenda. I just hope Brenda doesn’t hate me for lying to her when she finds out the truth. She wanted me to make Dylan jealous when she talked to me on the phone before I came to see Jack and Christine.”</p>
<p>Jim chuckled. “She’ll forgive you, Jack, Christine, and me when she’s back with Dylan like she belongs, Brandon. How exactly would she have made Dylan jealous, son?”</p>
<p>Brandon laughed even as he rolled his eyes. “There is another man following her and Val by the name of Noah Hunter. She told me he was hot and wanted to know his age since you put the cap of her dating someone at twenty-five.”</p>
<p>Dylan snorted. “Brandon that was actually a code Brenda and I worked out a long time ago. If she ever talked about wanting to know how old another man was or that she found another man hot it meant that she was thinking of me. The reverse was the same if I ever talked about another woman and/or wanted to know how old a woman was that I saw or supposedly saw. She may find Noah Hunter hot, but more than likely she was wanting to know his age for Valerie. Next time you talk to her tell her I told you that I found another woman hot and had asked said woman her age. She’ll understand and give you a message to give to me. It wouldn’t surprise me if Brenda knew something was going on even if she doesn’t know exactly what is happening.”</p>
<p>Christine laughed. “She’s smart that is for damn sure. I can tell everyone that Brenda does know something is going on, but I never confirmed it and I didn’t tell her what we are doing. Right now Brenda can’t be stressed without putting her and her babies in possible danger. I’ll get a plane chartered for Brenda, Valerie, their two guards, and Noah Hunter. Jim, I have someone tailing Cindy to make sure she doesn’t stir up trouble.”</p>
<p>Jim sighed. “Thank you, Christine. Okay, let’s get the girls to Milan and finish the stuff up here. I’d really like to see Brenda back with Dylan shortly after she gets back from her trip. I need to get back to work. Brandon, stay there with Jack, Christine, and Dylan. Once I’m off work I’ll come to the hotel and we can all have dinner together and talk. I’ll see you guys this evening.”</p>
<p>Brandon smiled slightly. “See you later, dad.” He waited on Christine to end the call and then looked at her, Jack, and Dylan. “We have a week to make sure that everything is perfect for Brenda’s return. We need to make sure once she returns that we keep everyone and everything that could cause her stress away from her.”</p>
<p>He then narrowed his eyes at Christine. “What do you know about Hunter that you haven’t told me, Christine? If you’re having him go to Milan with the girls’ then you know him.”</p>
<p>Christine snickered and pointed at Dylan. “Dylan knows him, Brandon.”</p>
<p>Brandon groaned. “You knew that Brenda would pick up on him tailing her, Dylan. Just what did you orchestrate this time?”</p>
<p>Dylan smirked at Brandon. “I only made it possible for Valerie to find a nice guy who will treat her right, Brandon. I knew that as soon as Noah laid eyes on Valerie that he would want to make sure that he met her. Besides I figured that having Valerie meet Noah before David or Steve that she wouldn’t be tempted to date or do anything with either of them. From what you and Jim have told me Valerie has had a hard life, and since she had no problem dropping everything to be there for Brenda I figure she deserves the best. Noah will spoil both Valerie and Brenda while they are in Milan and not just because I asked him to make sure they were spoiled.”</p>
<p>Brandon nodded thoughtfully. “Valerie does deserve a guy who will put her first for once. She’s always dated guys that were only after one thing and one thing only. I’ll trust your judgement on Noah Hunter, Dylan, but if he hurts her I won’t hesitate in kicking his ass. Valerie needs a guy who will love her and who is a man of honor.”</p>
<p>Dylan smiled slightly. “Noah doesn’t believe in cheating on the person he is with, Bran. Noah is a one-woman kind of man. I have no doubt that he will put Valerie first if they do get together. I know from the emails that he has sent that he already feels something for her. They just need time to work out what it is they are feeling for one another. It’s a good thing that Noah is moving here and is only in Paris as a favor to me. When the girls’ fly home he will be flying with them and then he’ll be moving into the house he bought here. Now, we need to get things moving to get Bren and Valerie to Milan. I do hope they splurge while there.”</p>
<p>Brandon laughed. “You can bet they will, Dylan. Brenda loves clothes, but always downplayed that because of how Kelly was when they went shopping together. She’ll come back with about five suitcases more than she had when she left for Paris. Speaking of Paris did you see the look on Kelly’s face when she learnt where Brenda was currently?”</p>
<p>Dylan snored. “She’s envious and pissed because she knows that my dad helped Brenda to be able to go. She asked me when I was going to take her to Paris and I flat out told her never. The only person I will ever take to Paris or anywhere other than some place local is Brenda. We have about three hours until Jim gets here so let’s get shit done so he knows that everything is taken care of. We don’t need him worrying over Brenda right now with everything else he has going on.”</p>
<p>Brandon nodded solemnly and got to helping Jack, Christine, and Dylan with whatever he could. He loved the fact that the three people he was with loved his sister just as much as he did.</p>
<p>~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~</p>
<p>Brenda ended the call with Christine just as her and Valerie walked into the hotel they were staying at. She looked over her shoulder and saw Noah Hunter right behind them. She smirked as she motioned for him to follow her. She didn’t say anything until they entered the Penthouse Suite which Jack had booked for her and Val. Once she sat down with Val on a chair beside her she looked at Noah with a smirk still on her face. “So, Noah, just how long have you known Dylan McKay?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...</p>
<p>You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: <a href="https://www.angelndarkness.com//">www.angelndarkness.com/</a><br/>Or Discord: <a href="https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez">Fandoms and Fun Discord</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>